The objective of the proposed project is the continued investigation of cerebrovascular disease and strokes using the method classical clinico-radiologic-pathologic correlation. Migraine Accompaniments appearing for the first time in middle-age will be identified and distinguished from phenomena due to atherosclerotic disease. Syncopal spells of obscure origin occurring in the elderly arteriopath and not due to Stokes-Adams attacks or postural hypotension will be studied attempting to develop a suitable categorization for these heterogenous cases. The neurological basis for recovery of function after hemiplegia will be investigated in a case of bilateral capsular hemiplegia. In normal pressure hydrocephalus the effect of CSF withdrawal will be investigated with the prospect that improvement will reliably predict improvement from a surgical shunting-procedure.